


Soul Mates

by aristotlethot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Soul Mates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Soul Mate Marks, Very brief Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristotlethot/pseuds/aristotlethot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone has their soul mates first name tattooed on their body, Stiles Stilinski has never even met a Derek. That is, until he turns sixteen. But Derek Hale couldn't be his soul mate, could he? Apparently yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So, this is pretty much going with canon -apart from the whole soul mate tattoo idea- apart from a few things.
> 
> -Everything is the same up until they find Derek in Mexico, he isn't de-aged, and he kills Kate.  
> \- After that everything is happy and normal no Benefactor or any of that.  
> \- Stiles' name is Przemyslaw, because I Googled name theories for Stiles and that's what came up.  
> \- Stiles is Polish. (Is that canon or just a fandom thing? Who knows?)
> 
> This isn't beta-ed, so please point out any mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry for the unimaginative title as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or the characters.

It had become a habit of his, to rub his wrist right where that name was, whenever he was nervous, upset or angry. Stiles didn't know why he did it, but he did know that his mom had done the exact same thing, so, well, he must have picked it up from her. He envies his parents. They met when they were eight years old at school. His dad had given his mom his packet of animal crackers, and they started talking. It didn’t take long for Claudia to notice her name on Johnathon’s –you can call me John- wrist. They grew up together as best friends, and when they were twenty five they got married. A few years later they had a son, and a few years after that Claudia was dead, and John was left with a Sheriffs badge, a too intelligent but hyperactive son and a fading mark on his shoulder.

 

Stiles’ soul mate story went a little differently than his parents. Until he was sixteen, he didn’t even know anyone called Derek, and then he met Derek Hale, who was terrifying and seemed to think that Stiles was all different kinds of terrible. But now he’s seventeen and is a lot less terrified of Derek now (after a guy saves your life so many times you get the point that he is alright), but Derek still acted like Stiles was a spastic little shit, but he can deal with that, cause, well, he kind of is. Stiles never even entertained the possibility that they were soul mates. Sure, he’d never actually seen Derek’s mark, but he could almost guarantee it wasn’t his name. Derek had also never seen his. Soul marks in general are very private things, not something you go flashing around. Seeing as his mark was on his wrist, Stiles tended to just wear a simple black cuff to hide his mark. There are people out there who are firm disbelievers in souls mates, and believe that you should choose who you love based on your heart, not because of ink on your body; so things like cover up mousse and even laser tattoo removal clinics became popular. 

 

Scott was one of these people, he met Allison, and suddenly soul mate marks didn’t mean a thing- he didn’t care anymore about this Isaac person whose name had been etched onto his collarbone since birth. Stiles hadn’t asked about Allison’s mark- it had seemed rude to ask. But, then, Scott met Isaac, and damn, even Stiles could see the sexual tension between those two. According to Scott, they never acknowledged what they were, that was until Allison nearly got stabbed, and her dad dragged her and Isaac off to France. Isaac returned a couple of months later, but Allison had met her soul mate out there, and was going to boarding school in Paris so she could see him regularly, and Chris opted to stay with her. It took less than three minutes for Scott and Isaac to admit their feelings, and they were both sickeningly happy. Stiles was glad that they all still kept in regular contact was Allison, though. She’s a nice girl, but just not the one for Scott. 

 

When Sties was in the third grade, and he saw Lydia Martin, he decided that he didn’t care about soul mates. Because she was the one for him, even though his wrist said Derek and her ankle said Jackson (he saw it when her sock fell down that one time.) It didn’t matter to him, because she was beautiful and smart, but she was also utterly uninterested. It got to the point where Stiles didn’t know how to not have a crush on her and obsess over her to Scott, even though he fantasised more about Danny’s rock hard abs as opposed to her soft curves; but that doesn’t matter, he’ll win her heart somehow.

 

Then Scott got bit by a freaking werewolf, and Allison’s a hunter, and Jackson’s a kanima, and Lydia’s a banshee, and Derek is an Alpha, then he’s not, and then Scott’s a true Alpha or something, and Kira’s a kitsune and Isaac’s a Beta, and there’s an Alpha pack and then Stiles is sacrificing himself and then he’s not sleeping at all, and having hallucinations and then he’s being possessed and he’s hurting people, killing people. But then he’s not anymore, but Derek has been kidnapped and taken to Mexico. He’s absolutely fine when they find him, and Stiles is freaked out about how much he freaked out. Sure, he cared about Derek, but he didn’t know it was this much. Turns out they have to kill were-whateverthefuck Kate is now, but Derek takes care of it this time, for good. Stiles is on the brink of a panic attack throughout the whole fight because he really, really doesn’t want Derek dead.

 

Nobody gets majorly hurt in the fight (apart from Kate, obviously), and, well, they’re all supernatural beings so they heal pretty quickly anyway. Then their lives get strangely… Normal. Stiles is just waiting for the other shoe to drop, his life can’t just get this easy. But nothing happened, he even made the lacrosse team, and is still getting perfect grades. He’s become firm friends with Lydia, and now that he isn’t worshipping her as a Goddess, he’s realised that if they were in a relationship it wouldn’t work in the slightest, and something would probably end exploding. So, life is pretty normal. Everyone has control over their shifts, there’s nothing trying to kill or attack them, even Peter is keeping his head down, Lydia and Danny are new additions to the group, which makes him one of the cool kids by association- despite how awkward he is around them. He takes his Adderall, and his ADHD is manageable. He goes to parties, he meets new people, and is surprised about how much he misses Derek. His life is great apart from the roughly Derek shaped hole. Somewhere along the line he got used to Derek being around, and he decides that he should probably go and see him. Check that he’s okay. So that’s what he does, but he makes sure he has an excuse. Derek got a new apartment in Beacon Hills, -the loft had too many bad memories-, and he gave them all the address and his phone number in case of emergencies. 

 

He goes on a Monday after school, and he forgets to tell Derek he’s coming over, but with Derek’s magical werewolf senses he should be able to tell that Stiles is coming over a few minutes before he’s actually there. Derek meets him at the doorway, an eyebrow raised and leaning against the doorframe. “What’s trying to kill us now?” Derek asked, and Stiles shook his head. 

 

“Nothing, for once. Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Derek steps out of the way of the door, leaving it open, and Stiles walked into the apartment for the first time. The living room was ridiculously tidy, and mostly white. There was a couch, a TV, a fully kitted out kitchen to the side, and a shut door which probably led into his bedroom. Derek’s bedroom. Stiles wondered what it looked like, and if it was as impersonal as the rest of his place was, or if there was photographs, ornaments or anything else. He was startled out of his musings when Derek spoke.

 

“Why are you here?” Stiles pulled a leather bound book out of his bad, and he handed it to Derek, who looked at it, confused.  
“It’s our own Bestiary. We’ve got some information on werewolves, kitsunes, banshees, uh, nogitsunes, kanimas and loads of other stuff. I wanted your help in adding some more things to it, and double checking what we’ve already got. Lydia and Scott have been doing it with me, but we can only go off of what they know about themselves, and the Internet, which isn’t reliable. You, on the other hand, are. So, can you help?” 

 

Derek agreed to help, and they spent a couple of hours going over what they already had in the little book, making sure it was all accurate. It pretty much was, but it never hurt to check. Anyway, it meant that he got to spend more time with Derek, which was nice, especially since Derek was actually really knowledgeable about everything supernatural.  
Stiles ended up going over to Derek’s once a week to add to the Bestiary, which turned into twice a week, which somehow turned into three times a week, and with them hardly touching the Bestiary, and watching films instead. Stiles found out that Derek had never seen Pulp Fiction, and he just had to change that right away, so they used Derek’s laptop and ended up watching a bunch of films. It got even better when Stiles insisted that Derek got Netflix, (especially since he gave Stiles the password and told him he could use his account whenever) because that meant they could marathon Game of Thrones and Breaking Bad. Derek even started opening up to Stiles a little, not much, just basic things like ‘Laura would have loved this movie’ or, ‘my dad used to like that actor’. It was nice, that Derek shared these things with him, and somehow, without either of them intending it, they became good friends. 

 

But, somewhere between watching movies and fighting over the last packet of skittles, Stiles realised he might, possibly, have a slight thing for Derek. Sure, he noticed within the first two seconds of meeting him that he was stunningly attractive, but this was a bit more. He liked how Derek laughed, he liked the way his eyes lit up whenever they decide to watch another Stan Lee movie, and that he refused to eat any type of popcorn that wasn’t salty, and that he let Stiles talk on and on and on without interrupting or telling him to shut up. Add Derek’s dry sense of humour and those abs, then it really isn’t his fault that Stiles’ likes him so much. Obviously, he’s not going to tell Derek. Derek would laugh in his face, or, worse, be so uncomfortable that they never speak again. Stiles isn’t good at taking rejection, okay? It’s really not his thing, and he’s scared of ruining the tentative but awesome friendship they’ve built up. Stiles isn’t stupid. He’s noticed that he’s a bit in love with Derek, and that Derek is the name of his soul mate, but the feelings aren’t reciprocated, so it must just be a creepy coincidence. That is, until, he gets a text from Derek late one night.

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek  
I want to go to Poland, right now. 

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles  
Uh, why? It might be cold. You should go somewhere sunnier. Like Barcelona. But you don’t want to be lonely in Barcelona, do you? You should bring someone. Like a friend. Take me to Barcelona. 

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek  
One day I’ll take you to Barcelona, I promise. But, no. I need to go to Poland because I’m pretty sure that’s where my soul mate lives. I mean, Przemyslaw is a Polish name, right? And I don’t think I’m going to find them around here, and I really want to meet them. I’m going to Poland.

 

Przemyslaw. Stiles stared at the word on the screen for a long while, not blinking, just mildly freaking out. That couldn’t be a coincidence. He had Derek’s name on his wrist, and Derek had his name somewhere on his body. They were soul mates. It was official. Stiles had met the perfect person for him and it was Derek Hale. Should he tell him? Stiles was pretty sure he should tell him. But, what if Derek hated the idea? Stiles had never heard of a case where soul mate love was unrequited, but it would be just his luck to be the first. However, Stiles couldn’t help think about it. Him and Derek having movie nights but cuddling while doing it and taking breaks to kiss and touch each other, holding his hand and going on walks and going out on dates and having copious amounts of sex. That sounded amazing enough for him to pointedly block out any bad consequences that might occur and he text Derek.

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles  
Come over. Now.

 

Stiles then put his phone in his pocket, knowing that Derek would come over. He took the black cuff off of his wrist, and ran his finger over the mark again and again, excitement bubbling up inside him. He then rooted around in his cupboard for the cardboard box that he had in there. In it was all the things that he kept from his mom. He had her scarf, a bottle of her perfume, the manuscript paper that she used to write music on, a picture of her on her wedding day, and a bunch of birthday cards from her. The birthday cards were important because they weren’t addressed to Stiles, they were addressed to Przemyslaw, and that combined with the Derek on his wrist would definitely convince Derek that the universe wanted them to be together. He waited patiently on his bed with his cuff off and the birthday cards next to him. 

 

Soon enough Derek climbed through his widow, confusion etched onto his face. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asked, obviously worried. Stiles silently passed Derek the birthday cards, and Derek frowned at him. “It’s not my birthday. And these cards are already opened. And these are children’s cards?” 

 

“Read them, you idiot.” Stiles said, exasperated. Derek raised an eyebrow, but he still opened them and read through every single card. When he was done, he had a strange look on his face. It was a mix between surprise, confusion… and maybe hope? Then, Stiles took a deep breath, and rolled up his sleeve. He turned his wrist so that he could clearly see the ‘Derek’ on his wrist. That made Derek gasp quietly. “So, yeah. My real name is Przemyslaw, and the name on my wrist is Derek.” Derek reached out and traced a finger over his name, before pulling his t-shirt off. He turned his back to Stiles, and, on the top of his left shoulder was ‘Przemyslaw.’ “I guess you can see why I chose to go by Stiles now, right?” Derek nodded dumbly, and turned to stare at Stiles’ wrist some more.

 

“I don’t need to go to Poland anymore.” Derek said, and that made Stiles shake his head and chuckle, which, in turn made Derek laugh, until they were both laying down on the bed in hysterics for seemingly no reason. Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek, and leaned forward so that their lips were inches apart. Stiles closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Derek’s for the first time. It was a soft kiss, chaste, but absolutely perfect. Especially with Derek holding his face desperately and gripping his hand tightly. When Stiles pulled back, Derek smirked at him. “You know I’m going to call you Przemyslaw from now on, right?” 

 

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Derek, you’re not even pronouncing it right.” Derek shrugged and pulled Stiles closer to him so that they were snuggled together, and he kissed his cheek. “Oh well, you can teach me how to say it right, yeah?”

 

“No.” Stiles insisted, but he smiled over at Derek. “Do you have anywhere to go tonight? Because I have lots of plans involving me, you and a lot less clothes.”  
“When will your dad be home?”

 

“In like, five hours.” Derek grinned, and rolled them over so that he was leaning on top of Stiles.

 

“Is that enough time for what you’ve got planned?”

 

“Definitely!”


End file.
